pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember
Ember is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} |A weak fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The target may be left with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The opponent gets attacked with small flames. In addition, it leaves the opponent with a burn.}} Effect In battle Ember does damage and has a 10% chance to burn the target. In a Double Battle, Ember can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Ember can only target a Pokémon that is adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |9|7|7|7|7|7|7 ( ) 13 ( )|STAB='}} |1, 9|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7 ( ) 1, 13 ( )|STAB='}} / |1, 9|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7 ( ) 1, 13 ( )|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|1 ( ) 7 ( )|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|||1 ( )|STAB='}} |18|9|7|6|6|6|6 ( ) 3 ( )|STAB='}} |1||1||||1 ( )|STAB='}} |1|13|14|16 ( ) 10 ( )|9|9|9 ( ) 5 ( )|STAB='}} |1|1, 13|1, 14|1, 16 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|1, 9|1, 9|1,9 ( ) 1,5 ( )|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1, 7|1, 6 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|1,5 ( ) 1 ( )|STAB='}} |1,31 ( ) 1,16 ( )|16|16|15|15 ( ) 9 ( )|9|1, Evolve|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} ||12|12|10|10|10|10|STAB='}} ||12|12|10|10|10|10|STAB='}} ||1, 12|1, 12|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|STAB='}} ||8|8|8|5|5 ( ) 6 ( )|6|STAB='}} / ||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|1, 5|1, 5 ( ) 1, 6 ( )|1, 6|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} ||1|1|7|7 ( ) 5 ( )|5|5|STAB='}} ||11|11|8|8|8|8|STAB='}} |||10|10|10|10 ( ) 5 ( )|5|STAB='}} / |||1, 13|1, 13|1, 13|10 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|STAB='}} / |||1, 13|1, 13|1, 13|10 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|STAB='}} / |||11|5|5|5|5|STAB='}} / |||1, 11|1, 5|1, 5|1, 5|1, 8|STAB='}} |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} |||10|10|10|10|10|STAB=}} |||25|25|25|25 ( ) 4 ( )|4}} |||25|25|25|25 ( ) 1, 4 ( )|1, 4}} / |||25|25|25|25 ( ) 1, 4 ( )|1, 4}} ||||7|7|7|7|STAB='}} / ||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} / ||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} ||||1, 7|1, 6 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} |||||7|7|7|STAB='}} / |||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} / |||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} ||||||5|5|STAB='}} ||||||5|1, 5|STAB='}} / ||||||5|1, 5|STAB='}} / ||||||17|1, Evolve|STAB='}} / ||||||17|1|STAB='}} / ||||||5|5|STAB='}} / ||||||5|1, 5|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||5|STAB='}} / |||||||1, 5|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||1 ( )|STAB='''}} Gallery Ember depicted in Generation I |games3 = Ember III.png Ember depicted in Generation III |games4 = Ember IV.png Ember depicted in Generation IV |games5 = Ember V.png Ember depicted in Generation V |games7 = Ember VII.png Ember depicted in Generation VII Ember (Let's Go).png Ember depicted in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Ash Charmander Ember.png Ember being used by Ash's Charmander |anime3 = May Torchic Ember.png Ember being used by May's Torchic |anime4 = Ash Chimchar Ember.png Ember being used by Ash's Chimchar |anime5 = Ash Tepig Ember.png Ember being used by Ash's Tepig |anime6 = Serena Fennekin Ember.png Ember being used by Serena's Fennekin |anime7 = Ash Torracat Ember.png Ember being used by Ash's Torracat |manga1 = Evan's Arcanine Ember.PNG Ember being used by Evan's Arcanine |manga2 = Exbo's Ember as Cyndaquil.PNG Ember being used by Gold's Cyndaquil Crystal's Slugma Ember.PNG Ember being used by Crystal's Slugma |manga3 = Carl's Houndour Ember Adventures.PNG Ember being used by Carl's Houndour |manga5 = Gigi's Ember.PNG Ember being used by White's Tepig |manga7 = Sun's En Ember.jpg Ember being used by Sun's Litten |other1 = Ember XD.png Ember depicted in XD |other2 = Team Go-Getters Charmander Ember.png Ember being used by a Charmander (In a Mystery Dungeon special) Team Poképals Chimchar Ember.png Ember being used by a Chimchar (In a Mysery Dungeon special) Red's Charmander Ember PO.png Ember being used by Red's Charmander (In Pokémon Origins) |games2 = Ember II.PNG}} Category:Moves with a base power of 40 Category:Moves that leave a burn